


Bad End

by Groundbreaking



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groundbreaking/pseuds/Groundbreaking
Summary: Octavio and Cuttlefish started as friends and often headcanoned as lovers. What if the same happened to Eight and Three.





	Bad End

Maybe it was the little things. The way the inklings looked at me from the corner of their eyes. The whispers they exchanged. The remarks they made during turf wars. Did Marina face all of this too? I wished I had to courage to ask when I still could.

Maybe it was the not so little things. The way Marie snarled at me. The way she slapped away my hand when we first met and readied her weapon. The way everyone in the New Squid Beak Splatoon ignores me when Marie talks over me. When she tells me to shut up. Even my boyfriend.

My boyfriend...

Eight looked up at Three from his position on the floor. Still kneeling by the octarian soldiers body. None of the warmth that he saw in his eyes before was there. There was no love or affection. He hasn’t looked at him like that since the fight years ago, so why.

“He hurt Gramps and now he’s in the way. You know what to do.”

Threes face didn’t change at all. Like Marie's decision didn’t affect him. Like this was just a regular thing to do. Like I truly was the enemy.

Everything felt so slow. I could hear Sevens disbelief and protest, but I couldn’t make out the exact words. I saw Four jump down from his position to stop us but he knew he would be too late. I knew he would be too late.

Threes Ink color changed to his light green default and he lost no time firing shots. The first few hit Eight on his ankles before he managed to jump into action. It burned his flesh even trough the clothes. But he didn’t wanna fight. Not again. He doesn’t wanna hurt him.  
The octoling tried his best to avoid the ink while trying to hit the dualies out of the agent's hands. He managed to kick one of them away but at the cost of getting splatted with ink.

Cod it fucking burned.

Almost out of nowhere Four has tackled Three to the ground, successfully making him drop his second dualie in the process. He didn’t need to say anything Eight knew there was only one way out of this.  
He ran further into the octarian territory and he didn’t stop until his legs gave in.  
He slid down a cold metal wall trying to catch his breath.

“I told you, child, that this would happen.”, it echoed through the lonely metal halls.

Octavio..

“When you’re ready to join me, you know where to find me. I have many things planned for you and I’ll welcome you with open arms.”

The rustling of the speaker and Otavio's voice stopped and silence filled the halls, except for the tapping of ink hitting the ground. Eight's tears.  
The agent wasn’t stupid. He understood that this was Octavio's intention, but did it really matter? He can’t go back now. Not after knocking out Cuttlefish. Not after his team betraying him.  
Whether Octavio planned for this to happen or not, Three acted on his own. The Inklings acted on their own. Whether it was the small things or the not so small things, Octavio was right.

Defeated, he stood up and slowly made his way towards Octavio's room. There really was no going back now.


End file.
